


When Tomorrow Comes

by lightrock105



Series: A Miraculous World [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrock105/pseuds/lightrock105
Summary: Marinette always walks behind Adrien. Until one day she doesn't.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Series: A Miraculous World [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	When Tomorrow Comes

Marinette stopped at the crosswalk with a huff, looking up at the "Do Not Cross" light that blinked tauntingly at her. Adjusting the bag that was resting on her shoulder, she shifted back and forth as she impatiently waited for the light to change and allow her to cross safely.

She watched as the man who was always a few steps ahead of her turned the corner and out of her sight.

 _Curse his long legs_ , she thought as she went back to watching the crosswalk light. He always managed to make it across the street _just_ before the light changed while she was stuck waiting.

Finally changing, she hurried across the street and turned down the same street the man went, going another two blocks before reaching her job. _Gabriel's_ loomed above her, but she was no longer imitated by the sight of the tall building. Instead, she waved to the doorman, Henri, and slipped inside. Now that she was actually inside the building, her patience was back, and she stood off to the side while she waited for the elevator to come.

Looking around the lobby, she nearly jumped when she noticed the man who was always a few steps ahead of her after the bus stop. He noticed her staring and gave her a small wave. Embarrassed that she was caught, Marinette looked away.

 _I didn't know he works here_ , she thought curiously. The elevator opened, and once Marinette got in a pressed the correct floor ( _twenty-seven, Marinette, not_ _twenty-six_ ), she thought nothing else of it.

* * *

She was ahead of him for once. There were no seats at the back of the bus where she usually sat, so she was forced to sit at the very front, which led to her getting off the bus first. So, for the first time in months, she was ahead of the blond with the long legs. That was, until he rushed past her and ran across the street. Marinette got stopped at the light and stared across at him incredulously.

He turned around and she could just make out a wink.

"I've beaten you across this street and to work for three and a half months now. I wasn't about to lose," he shouted playfully above the traffic noises. Her jaw nearly dropped.

She was wearing sneakers to work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd seen this Tumblr post so many times, but it had just come across my dash again and I thought, "I have to write this. I'm going to do it."
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
